kingdom_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix is a quarry monster that was introduced as part of the core Kingdom Death: Monster board game. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore "The Phoenix fills the horizon of your mind. Complex and disturbing, your very essence seems to flicker like a dying lantern. A perfect mixture of excitement and dread shakes up your insides. Before you realize it, you find yourself stepping forward to battle."''Kingdom Death: Monster Core Rulebook, Showdown: Phoenix, pg. 163 Model ] Sculpted by Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com Gameplay The Phoenix is a quarry monster which becomes available to hunt in Lantern Year 7 of the game. Gameplay ''Possible gameplay spoilers below. If you want a purist experience then skip this info as it is not required and you will experience it through playing the game. The Phoenix is a quarry monster which becomes available to hunt in Lantern Year 7 of the game, revealed by the Phoenix Feather Milestone event. The Phoenix is a formidable foe, and requires a decent ability to output damage, powerful mobility, and also not to be reliant on any one survivor, elaborated upon in the chaos section below. Strategy The Phoenix is a chaotic quarry to hunt, and isn't an easy quarry to repeat hunt due to some of the hunt mechanics, as well as the experience mechanics which the phoenix toys with. It is probably to have a survivor significantly changed during the hunt, or even outright die before they reach the showdown. Hunt Events The Phoenix has three categories of hunt events: Ones that do moderate negative effects, ones that shift the Phoenix or the survivors forward or backward on the hunt board, and chaotic ones which can do wildly positive or negative things to the survivor depending on their role within your settlement. The hunt also features the straggler mechanic of each survivor rolling 1d10 and the lowest being affected in some way, so Explorer can be useful to have. Things which you may experience on a Phoenix Hunt: * Ambush * Major survivor and quarry movement forward and back * Major brain damage * Minor understanding * Major damage * Major hunt XP gain and loss * Unexpected overwhelming darkness * Gear loss * Minor additional resources Chaos There are a number of events during the hunt and showdown with the Phoenix which can mess with a survivor in ways that no other quarry will. There are examples where survivors will be effectively reborn, losing all XP and bonuses, but also losing all negative things as well. There are also minor versions of these, including only limbs being rebirthed. The fact that much of this is uncontrollable does mean tha there is a heavier amount of luck involved with a Phoenix hunt compared to other quarries. The Showdown Section TBA, Beastofsorrow needs more experience hunting phoenix to comment. Good gear for Phoenix hunters The following items have additional value during a White Lion hunt are listed below: Resources Resource type drop rates If you're looking for a particular kind of resource, the below table can tell you the chance of each category of resource dropping: Rare resources The Phoenix has a larger number of unique resources than the other two monsters. The following list shows the resources which only have 1 chance to drop: * Bird Beak * Black Skull * Phoenix Eye * Phoenix Whisker * Rainbow Droppings * Shimmering Halo * Small Hand Parasites * Wishbone Legendary Monsters There is a legendary Phoenix in the world of Kingdom Death: Monster. The Golden King of 1,000 Years References Category:Monsters Category:Quarry